


【铁盾】关于他们的1001件小事

by quietly_A



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_A/pseuds/quietly_A
Summary: 存个档
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, 铁盾





	【铁盾】关于他们的1001件小事

【铁盾】有关他们的1001个爱情故事  
有一点点身份梗

1.关于Steve的喜欢  
Steve Rogers是什么时候开始喜欢Tony Stark的呢。  
这个问题可能连Steve自己都说不准。  
老实讲，Steve对Tony的第一印象不止很糟，简直烂透了。良好的上世纪养成的素养使Steve从未向别人讲过这点，但是———  
Steve觉得Tony就是个年轻版Howard，但比那更嘴炮一点，比那更放浪形骸一点。  
但毕竟这是21世纪！或许那时候的Steve应该宽容一点。Tony在意外知道这个事实之后嘟囔着反驳。  
所以为什么会喜欢上这个讨厌鬼，这个问题Steve在每当遇见Tony心跳都会骤然加快之后问过自己。他一开始归咎于一种叫做吊桥效应的心理学现象，他觉得一定是那次伤的太重的时候醒来第一眼见到的是在对着医生为了输血还是什么乱七八糟的问题大吼大叫的急躁Tony引起的。  
和亿万富翁，天才，花花公子在一起是Steve Rogers从没有想象过的，简直荒谬绝伦。就算他再如何迟钝关注新鲜的世纪，但睡遍封面女郎的Tony，这他也还是知道的。  
但我们的美国队长，是不会错把一种必然当作巧合的，在数十次实验观察后，Steve后知后觉意识到他喜欢上了这个小胡子男人。

2.关于Tony的喜欢  
Tony Stark是什么时候开始喜欢Steve Rogers的呢。  
这个问题的答案有点久远，或许必须追溯到童年的Tony，他曾经是美国队长的粉丝，墙上贴满美国队长海报的那种。在Howard那里听说过关于Steve Rogers的独家故事，他崇拜他，也爱他，恨过他。  
但是对于那个在21世纪出现了的Steve的爱，要晚一些，但也不会太晚。  
他本就不再那么认同美国队长的处事抉择，再加之不断的用iron man的身份在战场上与Steve的意见出现各种摩擦，总之，他们的关系简直到了僵化尴尬的地步了。  
但这并不能妨碍Tony欣赏美国队长的宽肩窄腰，金发碧眼什么的，Tony就是个视觉动物，绝对的。  
可能长成美国队长那样的确实能让争吵少一点不快乐。  
言而总之，在外貌加成和发现那些细腻的照顾之后就是喜欢上了Steve，总裁不讲道理。

3.关于表白  
对于这个问题，双方持不同意见。  
Steve说明明就是我先说的，而Stark坚持当时你是跟iron man说又不是跟我说，Steve挑眉反问你难道不是iron man吗…  
Stark表示，既然你当时不知道我就是iron man那就是我先跟你坦白身份又表白的。  
他还补充道，要不是那次入侵实在是太累人了你会跟自己合不来的队友讲这件事情吗！？  
关于表白先后的争论从来没有答案，反正最后总是小情侣缠缠绵绵的吻。

4.关于差点失去对方  
Tony差点失去Steve的时候，他们还没有在一起，而是在Nat所谓明眼人都看出来了反正双方就当没有的暗恋期。  
至于Natasha是怎么知道Tony Stark是iron man的，这个应该不需要解释，女特工洞察一切。  
Tony一直很抱怨这个，因为美国队长不喜欢让他人涉险而自己总第一个跳进危险之中，拜托，四倍能力也不是不会死掉好吗。  
就在那次，复仇者联盟明显被什么地球人设局摆了一道，他们的任务是营救人质并捣毁百米地下的一个活体变种实验工厂。  
现在Tony回想起来依然感觉像是一个创伤，断掉的通讯，无数炸弹一同炸开的基地，用盾牌和自己肉身保护人质，被涂有活体变种病毒的暗箭射中了数十根，有一根甚至直插心脏的Steve。  
谢天谢地，他依然活着，变种病毒也没有给他带来副作用，而怒气冲冲的Tony在Steve伤快痊愈时以一个凶残的吻告诉Steve他爱他，并且我就是iron man。

而Steve差点失去Tony的时候，他们已经在一起了，还在法律上承认了他们的关系。  
Tony抱着导弹进了虫洞，装甲系统失灵的他就这样径直从高空坠下，好在有hulk，他接住了Tony，面甲已经脱落的Tony没有呼吸的征兆，Steve带着脸上的灰痕和伤口走来，他呼吸有点乱，却还仍然保持着镇定——不论是故意或是天性使然。  
还好上天眷顾Steve也眷顾Tony，也可能是新改装的装甲救了Tony一命，Tony醒来的时候看见Steve顿了下，对他露出了笑容，是的，我们坚强的美国队长。  
但晚上他意外地主动怀抱住Tony，将脸颊压在Tony的肩膀上，声音闷闷的，只是说：“还好你还在，我差点以为我要失去你了，你知道吗。”  
Tony感觉到肩膀上有一点点湿意。  
爱让坚强如美国队长的人也会有软肋。

**Author's Note:**

> 存个档


End file.
